Personal Security Devices (PSDs) may contain information and/or components that enable secure authentication of a user presenting a PSD to access a secured host device and/or access remote secured services via a host device. PSDs may include, for example, smart cards, tokens hosting a secure chip and/or mobile phones, among other suitable authentication devices. The information and/or components on the PSD may include a security mechanism (SM) that allows the PSD to be used for secure transactions. The PSD may also include applications that facilitate the SM provided by the PSD (e.g., a program to facilitate door access may include a specific door access security mechanism). In some cases, the information and/or components may be downloaded by a manufacturer prior to distribution, while in other cases, information and/or components for managing the PSD may be securely downloaded over a network by the PSD. For detailed discussions of features and operations of personal security devices, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,083 B2 to Audebert et al., entitled “Method and System for Remote Activation and Management of Personal Security Devices,” that discloses features of remote activation and management of PSDs over a network for obtaining services of data from a remote computer system, and to WO 2013/144719 A1 to Sechdeva et al., entitled “Field Revisions for a Personal Security Device,” providing disclosure for management and establishment of security mechanisms and key material in issued personal security devices in a field environment, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide mechanisms and techniques that advantageously enable and facilitate secure access by a personal security device to a secured host device.